


Um lugar ao qual pertencer

by Jude_Melody



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13853508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Melody/pseuds/Jude_Melody
Summary: Ela invadira sua vida como uma desgraça: sem aviso ou permissão. E também como uma desgraça deixara marcas profundas. Até que ele não soubesse mais como viver sem sua presença.





	Um lugar ao qual pertencer

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter x Hunter pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi. Apesar dos longos hiatos, mestre, seus leitores sempre permanecerão fiéis.
> 
> Este texto é apenas uma fanfic e não possui fins lucrativos.
> 
> Segunda fanfic de aniversário do ano! Bom, quase isso. Eu queria ter escrito algo diferente, com uma festa de verdade, mas não tive tempo. Então, resolvi usar esta fanfic que estava guardada há algumas semanas para homenagear a Arrietty. Gosto de todos os meus OCS, mas a Arrietty é simplesmente especial. Ela foi a primeira (dentre os humanos, pelo menos, porque o primeiríssimo mesmo foi o Kurode) de uma grande leva de personagens. É até difícil lidar com esse povo. *risos* Para ser sincera, a fanfic é mais focada no ponto de vista do Kurapika, mas os dois têm uma amizade tão linda, que acho a homenagem bastante justa. Ao longo deste ano, postarei mais coisas sobre o relacionamento desses dois.
> 
> Aproveitando para fazer aquela propaganda básica, vejam também a oneshot “Blooming March”, minha homenagem ao Leorio, que também faz aniversário hoje. É, pois é. O Leorio e a Arrietty fazem aniversário no mesmo dia. Eu ainda estou rindo disso, porque tenho meu motivo especial para ter escolhido essa data para Arie-chan. Aliás, ela aparece na one do Leorio, exibindo seu melhor jeitinho Arrietty de ser. X3
> 
> Boa leitura!

Naquela noite de sombras, sua única companhia eram os olhos. Imersos no líquido translúcido, quase pareciam vivos. O tom escarlate, pulsante, iluminava o cômodo. Não havia luz. Kurapika estava mergulhado em sua própria escuridão.

Ele tentava não se lembrar dos dias antigos, quando corria pela floresta com Pairo. Eram duas crianças; não conheciam a maldade do mundo. O acidente foi um choque. Kurapika sentir-se-ia eternamente responsável pelo que causara a seu amigo. Uma culpa que o corroia demais, perfurando lá dentro, onde ficam nossas emoções mais profundas.

Prometeu a si mesmo que encontraria um médico. Recuperaria as pernas e a visão de Pairo. Mas nós somos apenas peças no tabuleiro do destino. Quando de sua partida, ele sequer pensava na possibilidade de nunca voltar. Estavam todos ali. Seus pais. Os pais de Pairo. O próprio Pairo. Todos acenando alegres e despreocupados.

Ninguém imaginava que as trevas recairiam sobre o vilarejo.

Por isso, naquela noite, Kurapika estava sozinho. Observava os olhos, dando-lhe nomes. Não importava se estivessem certos ou errados; ele jamais distinguiria quem era quem. O importante era que todos estivessem ali.

 

Ele nunca pediu para conhecê-la. Simplesmente aconteceu, como todos esses pequenos fatos que o mundo nos entrega sem perguntar o que achamos de tudo isso. Estava no meio de uma caçada crucial. Fora muito difícil dobrar aquele homem, mas a chantagem é uma arma poderosa para os quem sabem usá-la. Dobrou-o com ameaças, com a força de quem tem poder sobre o destino do outro. Quando entrou no salão, não esperava surpresas. Seu plano era perfeito.

— Quem é você? — perguntou para a penumbra.

Os olhos deveriam estar logo ali, aguardando o resgate. Mas haviam desaparecido do pedestal. Kurapika não compreendeu. Quem estava interferindo? Quem se colocava entre ele e seu único sonho? Ergueu o rosto, buscando a presença que não podia sentir. E lá estava ela, calmamente sentada na grade do mezanino, segurando os olhos como se fossem a coisa mais preciosa do mundo.

— Quem é você? — repetiu Kurapika, mordaz.

A garota sorriu de leve e saltou. Pousou no chão com graça felina. Ainda sorria quando olhou para o Kuruta.

— Acho que você veio atrás disto — disse, erguendo o cilindro com os olhos.

 

Não era seu desejo matar. O _Genei Ryodan_ era um caso à parte, mas as outras pessoas... Era como se estivessem fora de seu domínio. Kurapika chantageava, manipulava, comprava. Cada monstro tinha seu preço; só precisava descobri-lo. Nunca imaginara que existiria outro alguém atrás dos olhos. Alguém que não chantageava, manipulava ou comprava, mas simplesmente roubava. Como os ladrões que eram as Aranhas.

Durante dois meses inteiros, Kurapika seguiu seu encalço. Precisava descobrir quem era a garota e o que desejava. Não deveria ser dinheiro; ele sabia o quão fundo era preciso ir para resgatar os olhos. O que poderia ser, então? Um prazer mórbido pela cor escarlate? Ela não parecia sádica. Apesar de tudo, havia um ar quase inocente em seus passos.

A ladra era esperta. Estava sempre à frente do Kuruta. Quando ele localizava um novo par e lançava mão de suas táticas desonestas, ela já estava no esconderijo, alisando o cilindro frio com a ponta dos dedos. Deixava bilhetes irritantes e, às vezes, algumas risadas. Kurapika nunca conseguia capturá-la. Seu sentimento crescia cada vez mais. Uma descrença, uma raiva mal contida, uma inquietação diante do desconhecido.

Ele se encontrava na iminência do ódio.

 

Após algumas semanas, a garota ganhou um nome. Não era mais “a ladra dos olhos”. Era Violet Baudelaire, uma artista da mais alta elite; preenchia salões imensos com pessoas ávidas por sua voz. Quando ela cantava, não existia sujeira no mundo. Tudo era límpido, feito de som e luz. Encurralá-la em seu próprio domínio foi um deleite.

— Violet Baudelaire? — chamou no corredor do camarim.

Ela virou o rosto.

— Kurapika. Hunter de Lista Negra, não é mesmo?

Ele deu dois passos e estendeu o buquê de violetas.

— Por favor, aceite este presente como prova de minha admiração.

— Quanta gentileza. — Ela recebeu as flores. — Era para ser algum tipo de piada?

O Kuruta sorriu. Talvez ele fosse o sádico.

 

O resto da história era uma descida por uma ladeira sem fim. Emoções fortes que apertavam o coração de Kurapika, um coração que ele julgava não mais possuir. Arrietty era uma garota faceira. Sempre sorrindo. Sempre brincando. Inteligente, esperta, manipuladora. Ele poderia viver muitos anos antes de encontrar outra pessoa com os mesmos dons. Tornaram-se aliados. Caçavam os olhos juntos. E o Kuruta começou a acreditar que juntos seriam imbatíveis.

— Eu não poderei ir na próxima missão. Fui convidada para um baile.

— Quanta honra, senhorita Baudelaire — disse Kurapika, fazendo uma mesura. — Por favor, aproveite o baile por nós dois e tenha cuidado com seus admiradores. Nunca sabemos quais deles são fanáticos.

— Seu bobo. — Ela revirou os olhos. — Acha que consegue pegar os olhos sozinho?

— Está me insultando, Arrietty?

Às vezes, ela cantava apenas para o Kuruta. Momentos íntimos, preenchidos por sussurros e sorrisos. Arrietty sempre mexia em seus cabelos. As mãos dela tinham um cheiro bom.

 

— Onde você está? — perguntou Leorio.

— Eu estou bem. Não precisa se preocupar comigo.

— Eu quero saber onde você está.

Kurapika suspirou ao telefone. Sentia saudades de Leorio, mas era doloroso conversar com ele. Perguntas demais...

— Eu preciso ir agora.

— Não! Espera!

Encerrou a chamada. O gesto certamente chatearia Leorio, mas ele não estava preocupado com isso. Seus pensamentos estavam em outro lugar. Arrietty ainda não voltara de sua última viagem. Não dera notícias havia quase uma semana. Kurapika sentou-se na cama do hotel e entrelaçou os dedos. O sabor amargo da espera.

— Então, é assim que você se sente, não é, Leorio?

Na tela do celular, os dois pontos piscavam, indicando a passagem dos segundos.

 

— Arrietty.

E só. Uma única palavra. Um mar de significados. Raiva, estresse e alívio. Ela sorriu antes de entrar no cômodo.

— Eu... tive um problema.

— Estou vendo.

O corpo estava maltratado. Aqui e ali um curativo. Os cabelos negros pareciam sujos. Mas Arrietty estava em casa.

— Eu trombei com o Matsumoto. Ele tinha alguns comparsas.

— Você está bem?

Ela deu de ombros.

— Já estive pior.

Kurapika suspirou. Aproximou-se de Arrietty sem dizer nada e tocou seu rosto. Dois pares de olhos castanhos encontraram-se. E ele foi embora, deixando-a sozinha no quarto.

 

Quando ele desceu as escadas, Arrietty estava sentada no chão de pedra, fitando os olhos. O cômodo estava imerso da penumbra; a única luz era muito frágil para competir com o tom escarlate. Kurapika sentou-se ao lado dela.

— São muitos, não é?

— Sim — ele respondeu.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Havia um ar fantasmagórico ali, um cheiro de morte e desespero. Os olhos não possuíam lábios, mas Arrietty conseguia escutar os gritos de terror. Ela e Kurapika eram iguais.

— Você se lembra de todos eles?

Sabia que era uma pergunta perigosa. Quando estavam naquele cômodo, a esperança parecia se esvair dos olhos de Kurapika. Ele se tornava triste e solitário. Uma pessoa jogada no mundo, sem sonhos, sem identidade.

— Não. Alguns eu esqueci.

Arrietty abraçou as pernas e pousou o queixo sobre os joelhos.

 — Acho que é o preço a se pagar.

O Kuruta não respondeu. Fitou os olhos com uma tristeza quase infinita. Ele passara tanto tempo no desamparo, mas existem fatos com os quais é impossível se acostumar. Poderia viver sozinho por anos, e ainda assim a dor e o luto o consumiriam por completo. Virou o rosto. Encarou a garota a seu lado.

— E você? Consegue se lembrar deles?

Ela fitou o chão.

— Às vezes, eu esqueço como era a voz da minha mãe. Do meu pai é mais fácil me lembrar. A morte dele é mais recente. Nem por isso ela dói menos...

Ele se voltou para os olhos. Gostava de acreditar que, apesar de tudo, estavam todos ali. De alguma forma, em algum sentido, todos que conhecera e amara estavam bem diante de seus olhos. Para Arrietty, o mundo era um simples vazio. Ela só possuía suas memórias.

— Qual é o seu preço, Arrietty? — perguntou em um sussurro.

Ela não respondeu.

 

Vingança. Essa era a realidade dos dois. Quem perde, jamais esquece a dor. Os pais de Arrietty não morreram. Foram assassinados. E ela desejava vingá-los.

 

— Quando você vem me visitar?

— Estou ocupado, Leorio.

— Ora, vê se pode! Não tem mais tempo para seus amigos, é?

— Eu vou rever vocês — prometeu Kurapika ao telefone. — Mas não agora. Enquanto isso, concentre-se em seus estudos, Leorio.

— Está bem — o outro grunhiu. — E se cuide, ok? Ou eu vou dar um jeito de te achar para te bater.

— Ok.

Ele desligou o celular sorrindo. Virou o rosto para a cama, onde Arrietty dormia encolhida. Deitou-se a seu lado, de costas para ela. Fazia tempo que não conhecia essa intimidade.

 

— Violetas de novo? — ela resmungou, aceitando o buquê.

— Foi uma belíssima apresentação — disse Kurapika. — Violet.

— Está bem, já entendi. Vem, vamos. Não aguento mais este lugar.

Subiram para o terraço do hotel. Um vento fresco soprava. Lá em cima, um cobertor azul de estrelas. Arrietty recostou-se no gradil e fechou os olhos.

— Às vezes, eu gosto de vir para lugares assim e esquecer tudo. O que acha, loirinho?

Ele se debruçou ao lado dela.

— Esquecer...

Lembrou-se do vilarejo, de seus pais, de Pairo, da carta entregue pelo ancião...

— É tudo o que os que sentem dor desejam.

Arrietty abriu os olhos. Toda a sua concentração pertencia a ele.

— Mas...

O Kuruta fitou as estrelas. Há quanto tempo não parava para admirá-las? Não sabia. Desde o massacre, o mundo dele era apenas vermelho.

— Eu não quero esquecer.

 

Ela também tinha pesadelos. Acordava chorando. Sem escândalos. O coração batia um pouco mais forte, as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto, mas só. Arrietty ia até a cozinha pegar um copo d’ água. Kurapika percebia tudo, pois ainda estava acordado. Era cada vez mais difícil dormir. Despertava sozinho com os menores sons. Suava frio. Assustava-se. Nos piores momentos, Arrietty aninhava sua cabeça sobre as pernas dela e mexia em seus cabelos, cantando baixinho. E as lágrimas escorriam do rosto dele. Porque, quando Arrietty cantava, ele se lembrava de sua mãe.

 

Kurapika fitava a carta entregue pelo ancião. Todo o histórico médico de Pairo estava ali. Ele nunca estivera tão perto de encontrar a cura para seu amigo... se Pairo ao menos ainda estivesse vivo.

Guardou-a no bolso ao ouvir os passos. Sentiu o toque em seu ombro e não evitou o sorriso. Leorio estava logo ali, feliz por revê-lo depois de tantos meses. Trocaram amenidades, tomaram um café. Leorio não parava de fazer perguntas, e Kurapika esquivava-se com monossílabos. Mas o mais velho percebeu. Ele não deixaria um detalhe desses escapar.

O Kuruta estava mais feliz.

 

No fundo, Kurapika admirava Leorio. Imaginar que ele se dedicava tanto para salvar outras pessoas. Nunca encontrara alguém com um sonho tão nobre. Em outro mundo, em outra realidade, Pairo ainda estaria vivo. E talvez Leorio pudesse curá-lo.

 

— Ei, Kurapika — chamou Arrietty. — Vamos viajar?

Ele ergueu os olhos do livro.

— O quê?

— Vamos viajar — ela repetiu. — Tirar uma folga. Só você e eu. Chega de caçadas por enquanto.

Kurapika deixou o livro de lado.

— E para onde está pensando em ir?

— Para a praia! Vamos, vai ser divertido!

Ele ficou em silêncio, observando o sorriso travesso. Às vezes, Arrietty até parecia criança.

— Está bem. Mas não mais do que uma semana.

 

No oitavo dia, Kurapika já estava habituado ao sussurro das águas e ao cheiro salgado. Arrietty preparava as refeições; não era muito criativa para os pratos, mas ao menos cozinhava coisas gostosas. Passavam a maior parte do tempo caminhando pela areia ou observando as ondas sentados nos rochedos. Ela mergulhava sozinha no mar. Ria e dançava, os cabelos molhados grudando em seu rosto e em seu pescoço. Quando a noite caía, enrolava-se em uma toalha e se aninhava contra o corpo de Kurapika. Ele sempre passava o braço por cima de seus ombros.

— Podemos voltar para casa agora?

— Não, só mais um pouquinho!

Ele sempre se sentia cansado quando voltavam para a pequena cabana. Cansado, mas leve. Deitava-se na rede enquanto Arrietty tomava banho e preparava o jantar. Às vezes, até cochilava.

— Curry! — ela exclamou, indicando os pratos.

— De novo? — Kurapika sentou-se à mesa. — Estamos comendo isso desde ontem à noite.

— Cozinha você, então.

— Ótimo. A partir de amanhã, eu cozinho.

— A partir de amanhã?

Ele hesitou. Esquecera-se completamente de que planejava passar apenas uma semana na praia.

— Acho que podemos ficar aqui por mais três dias.

— Iupi!

Kurapika balançou a cabeça e se concentrou no curry. Limpou o prato.

 

Naquela noite de sombras, ele pensara que não tinha para onde voltar. De todas as perdas, essa era a pior. Sem um lar aconchegante, sem entes queridos para recebê-lo. Ao longo de meses, a vida do Kuruta não possuía outro tom além do cinza e do vermelho. Sozinho no cômodo frio, observava os olhos, especulando seus nomes. Não lhe restara mais nada.

Agora já era capaz de enxergar alguns tons de azul, verde, amarelo e violeta. O mundo tinha um pouco mais de luz e cor, um pouco mais de sons. Sentado no ônibus, abraçava uma Arrietty adormecida. Ela, que surgira sem aviso algum, sem convite, sem permissão. Ela, que simplesmente acontecera. Ela, que estava bem ali ao seu lado. Ela, que também perdera tudo.

Kurapika não estava mais sozinho quando voltava para casa. Não estava mais sozinho quando acordava no meio da noite por causa de um pesadelo. Nos momentos mais íntimos, eles apenas trocavam olhares, deixando as palavras serem preenchidas pelo silêncio. Os olhos castanhos encontravam-se. Nada mais era necessário.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas finais: Em breve, “Tudo permanece”.


End file.
